Rise short
by York Lane
Summary: I'm going to be honest this is a short about a character that I'm going to try to publish in a book or a series of books I'm currently trying to write.


**Hello everyone reading this, I don't know if I published this or not, this is a short about a character I made myself, now if anyone knows my writings I'm going to say this, I'm aspiring to be an author, I want to publish some works as books, I'm not sure if I will, but eh what can you do, this is one character I wrote for that, I wrote this just because I came up with this idea on something with him in it, I don't know if I will or will not publish this, if I did publish this I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Date this was finished at: /28/8/2017**

The Dark Sisters kept moving as they tracked their prey, they had come hear to gladiator world by the order of the high mother Talia to assassinate the greatest gladiator, the warlords of Gladiator world had been looking for people who could kill him for a good while, his growing power and popularity was making him a great threat.

The Dark Sisters were a clan made entirely of females, they were banished for practicing forbidden magic's, having retreated to a dark realm that existed in between realms, they had conquered that realm taming many of the savage monsters that roamed that realm, no other people but them lived there, a tribe of all women.

Each Dark Sister looked unique, they all did wear very similar styles of red and black clothing to blend in with there realm, but they all had unique tattoo's, it was impossible to tell what colour there skin was because from birth they had been dunked into a burning tar like black liquid which had stained there skin a permanent black and then given unique white tattoo's.

There were many kinds of Dark Sisters warriors, shaman, mages, beast masters and Assassins.

Gladiator world itself was a different realm, it was one of the main realms but it seemed completely barren, taking this opportunity a group of Warlords had a plan for entertainment, they took vicious criminals, war criminals, feral vicious beasts, dangerous killer machines and other random people and threw them there with some weapons and watched to see if they survived, there were also bases that provided weapons once a month, but that was it for the most part, on gladiator world it was kill or be killed.

Gladiator world was known for it's mostly barren land, but there were lively parts where plants grew rather fiercely, this was one of the more lively parts of Gladiator world.

All the plants were growing out of control, the trees were giants, there branches grew all over hiding the sky completely, vines crawled up the tree trunks, the grass on the ground reached up to the sisters waists, the bushes had grown out of control and were in-between some tree branches, some new branches from the bush had grown without leaves as if they were in a rush to grow.

Currently only eight sisters were left the gladiator had killed two of them before fleeing, while all of the Dark sisters could use magic the two that were killed were most proficient at magic, they were amazed he had managed to do so, but the Dark Sisters never let there pray escape them and they had reached the end of the trail, each of the sisters took out there weapons.

Naris wielded spikes on chains, Karis wielded duel short swords, Thay was holding a set of throwing knives, Lyna and Arsha also wielded a set of chains, Slaya had a circular mace, Diana wielded a spear and Mar wielded a bow and a quiver of arrows.

''the trail ends hear sisters'' stated Naris.

''hmm this will be easy'' said Diana ''he's weak, hungry, tired and running out of blood and without weapons, it just shows how amazingly weak Azura and Herlena were''

''oh is that so'' said a voice.

All the Dark sisters tensed and put there guards up ''where are you coward come and accept your death'' snarled Mar.

''please don't make me do this, I really don't like to kill women'' said the voice.

''then just let us kill you'' stated Arsha.

''tell me did you mean what you said about those two?'' asked the voice ''you call yourselves sisters but you don't seem to care that they died''

''of course not they were weak to die at your hands'' stated Lyna.

''alright, fair enough if that's your logic I'll live with it it's not like I'm you, but I'll beg you just head back'' said the voice.

''those who beg for mercy are not strong enough to receive mercy'' stated Naris.

''I see, but before we start I feel its best you state your names thought'' stated Dark.

''and why should we do that?'' asked Naris.

''I agree sister, why should we give our names to some scum were going to kill'' snarled Karis.

''very well, but I will admit, I hate the Royal knights with a burning passion as of now more so than I did originally'' stated he voice ''but I do keep one of there codes and that is that if you fight someone and especially if you kill someone you should know there names''

''quit with your talk, you should just make your final stand there's no way you can win, it's eight to one'' said Lyna.

''wrong its eight to two'' stated the voice.

''two?'' asked Karis.

''yeah two, me and Felix'' said the voice.

''enough of this'' growled Mar firing an arrow in the direction she believed the voice to come from, there was the sound of something slamming into the ground.

The sisters put there guard down thinking it was done, they had killed there target, but then out of nowhere a wooden spear flew and impaled Mar in the back stabbing through her heart, causing the sisters to jump and put there guard back up.

''sorry fooled ya'' said the voice ''by the way that was payback for breaking my hand''

''that spear where did you get it?'' snapped Slaya.

''oh I found the dead body of a gladiator and scavenged of it, there were two spears, I'm just going to use them very quickly then kill the rest of you with my knives and the weapons you brought'' stated the voice.

''bring it'' said Thay.

all the sisters were on guard now after that they needed there full level of perception, they all jumped at a 'meow' and turned to see a cat perched on a dead branch of a bush, the cat was glaring angrily at them, Thay threw her knife at the cat, but the cat quickly dodged and a wooden spear was stabbed through her back, which was quickly discarded, the sister fell to the ground dead.

''come on then'' said the voice.

They heard rustling in the tree tops ''he's trying to escape quickly peruse!'' ordered Naris, the remaining Dark sisters were quick to follow the sounds of the rustling to the end of the forest

They emerged from the forest to see a small destroyed settlement, on the edge of a canyon, the buildings were wrecked, there were holes in the walls, some building just had one wall left standing.

And there he stood, the greatest gladiator of gladiator world, Julius, his green eyes narrowed to a glare, his long blood red hair flowing in the wind, he had grown thick facial hair making a bearded stubble, his body was mostly just raw muscle, his upper waist was naked revealing his toned chest and eight pack abs, his body was covered with scars, he had a pauldron, with shoulder armour covering his left shoulder, on the right shoulder was perched a black cat who glared at them with equal fierceness that Julius showed, his left hand was wrapped in bandages, it was broken from when he had fired a gun that Mar had broken by jamming the barrel with an arrow, his lower body had armoured boots and torn up jeans and there were two machetes strapped to his hips.

They all charged him, Julius also charged and they began to fight, Julius dodged attacks and blocked their arms to block there other weapons.

Karis, slashed at Julius but he quickly caught her arm and tightened his grip forcing her to let go of her sword, which he caught in his other hand, Felix jumped onto Slaya's face and started to scratch with his claws while Julius blocked her attack with his forearm, punching her in the throat causing her to stumble back Julius then threw Karis's short sword at her impaling her though her throat, Karis quickly took the sword back and the sisters prepared to attack again.

Felix let out a feral hiss and Julius lifted up the mace in a defensive stance, as Naris, Karis and Diana charged at him all at once, Julius quickly dodged and blocked there attacks with Felix hissing at them and slashing with his claws, Felix then jumped onto Diana's face, scratching her face and biting her nose, but then jumped off as Julius swung the mace smashing into Diana's face, Felix landed onto Julius's shoulder.

But then Lyna and Arsha threw there chains wrapping around his arms and pulling him back, throwing him into the air, he quickly flipped landing on a wall, using that as a spring board he launched forwards, grabbing onto the chains dragged the chains pulling both of the sisters forwards, he then drew out both his machetes and sliced both there heads off.

''and then there were two'' grinned Julius.

The remaining two sisters charged at him attacking from the left and right, but Julius dodged and blocked with his machetes, before getting an idea, he quickly ran, the two sisters followed him, until they reached the end, they were on a cliff the lead to the canyon.

''end of the road'' said Naris.

''yeah it is'' said Julius.

''will you accept your death now?'' asked Karis.

''you know I have been beating you guys so far'' said Julius.

''your just putting off the inevitable accept it'' said Naris.

Julius looked at his machetes and dropped them, he then put his fists up in a boxer position and Felix hissed at the remaining two Dark Sisters ''c'mon'' he said.

Karis charged, but Julius didn't seem scared, he jumped over Karis's first strike and kicked her in the face with his armoured boot, he then grabbed her arm and with his other elbow broke it, catching the sword he then proceeded to stab Karis through the back and push her off the cliff, there was a sickening crack of her neck breaking as she fell.

Julius and Felix then glared at Naris who took a step back at the look of the glare ''one on two and those two just took down seven, your odds don't look good'' said Julius.

''oh contraire I just like to think that I'll get more glory'' said Naris.

Naris then threw her chains forwards Julius raised his arm to block, it stuck into his flesh and Julius gave a grunt of pain, but he quickly wrapped it around his arm and tugged Naris forwards, she leapt up and tried to deliver a flying kick to him, but he dodged and Felix jumped onto her face and bit into her nose to keep himself on, Naris quickly struck at the cat with her hand but Felix didn't let go, Julius then quickly twisted and threw her chains into a noose, tugging with his arm the chains tightened around her neck, Felix then jumped off her face pushing her off the cliff and wrapping the chain around her neck causing her to hang there choking, Julius caught Felix though.

''good kitty Felix'' said Julius scratching the cat under his chin causing Felix to purr.

''w-wait don't do this please d-don't kill me'' begged Naris gasping for breath as she struggled for breath.

''Felix'' said Julius holding up the chain wrapped around his arm ''those who beg for mercy are not strong enough to receive mercy'' Felix then clawed the chains cutting them, causing the final sister to fall off the cliff to her death.

Julius let out a sigh as Felix crawled to his shoulder and sat perched there, he walked up to a tree and slumped down, he was exhausted, closing his eyes he fell asleep.

†

Dark's golden eyes flickered open, he looked down to his body to see he was still dressed in his black battle armour, sitting upon his throne carved from black stone, he sighed.

''Maaser'' said a voice, Dark turned and smiled, a black cat wearing black battle armour strode towards Dark ''waats wrng''

''I had a dream Fel-Lix'' stated Dark ''I dreamed of the time when we were Julius and Felix''

 **so there hope you enjoyed, if I did publish this, I don't know if I did, but if enough people liked this short and I get an idea for one, then I might do more, also if you have any questions just ask and I'll try to answer them, nothing too revealing though.**


End file.
